1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, in particular, to an information provision method and apparatus of a mobile terminal for managing and providing information associated with a plurality of communication accounts of a user in an integrated manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
With its widespread use, a mobile phone has become one of the indispensable tool in modern life. Recently, the mobile phones have evolved into multifunctional communication terminals capable of supporting various supplementary services as well as basic voice communication service.
Owing to the functional expansion of the mobile terminal, it has become possible to use the mobile terminal for accessing various communication services such as Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Message Service (MMS), Email, Social Network Service (SNS), and Instant Messenger (IM). In order to use one of such communication services, the user has to execute the corresponding application, i.e. one of the SMS, MMS, Email, SNS, and IM applications that are available in the mobile terminal. Accordingly, during a multiple communication service mode, the user has to activate and deactivate each application independently for operation, thus resulting in user inconvenience.